One Last Time
by DamselOfWords
Summary: Sam and Grace are leaving town,running away together to live a peaceful and happy life.But some people aren't going to let that happen.Do Sam and Grace make it out safe or not. A heartwarming and romatic story!


_Please listen to Evanscence-My Immortal while reading this._

One Last Time….

The branches lashed against each other, their leaves swaying furiously in a cold rhythm to the stormy December afternoon. It was silent in the woods, so silent that Sam thought he could hear the pearly snowflakes settle on the fresh ground. His eyes, a brilliant yellow like honey were well accustomed to the darkness making it easy for him to keep a steady watch on the backdoor. He was growing impatient now, drumming his fingers restlessly on his thigh. His jeans were saturated in water and he despised the uncomfortable feeling his wet hair brought him. He had waited through rain and snow for a while now. Any longer in this weather and he would turn. The thought sent a cold shiver down his spine. He snapped out of his reverie when the slightest crunching of leaves was heard. His senses alerted and anxious, he climbed down with a leopard's grace from the highest branch he was standing on. Soundlessly moving through the trees he caught a glimpse of bright gold. Drawn towards the brightness of color he took a step forward, when something leapt at him. With a hissing intake of breath he staggered back, precariously balancing the girl hanging on to him.

"Grace!" he said relieved wondering how he hadn't noticed her slip out of her backdoor.

"Hah, scared you" she said triumphantly while smoothing her halo of gold blonde hair.

"Don't be stupid, we need to keep it quiet if we are going to make it out of here"

"Aye, Aye sir." She whispered doing a mock salute.

Her bright eyes softened as she took him in for a moment. His ever so mesmerizing yellow eyes were two pools of sorrow and apprehension. Sometimes, she thought, looking deep into his heavy lashed enchanting eyes, sometimes I wish we could be one. If only she could fuse into him every time he crushed her body against his, his arms strong and sure around her as if he too wanted to never let go; maybe then she could understand why despite of them being together he looked so much in despair some moments as though some terrible agony was tearing him apart from the inside.

They were moving quickly through the woods now. Cole was waiting some distance away with a stolen tow truck to drive them away. Grace couldn't help the adrenaline gushing through every fiber of her body. She was running away with Sam. They would be together happily until they died. They would be safe soon. As she tightened her grip around Sam's entwined fingers, she felt the sudden tension in his muscles. He stopped abruptly and motioned for Grace to keep quiet. His strong jaw and beautiful lips were taut.

The small hairs on his arm stood up and Grace noticed the slight tremble in his lips. He was cold, shivering. Of course, he had been waiting for her in this chilly climate for a while. A stab of guilt made Grace shut her eyes and curse quietly. If they didn't make it soon out of this icy weather Sam would turn and there would be no going back. She let go of Sam's hand to remove her jacket to offer him when a gunshot sounded in her ear. The ground gave away beneath her and electricity rippled through her body turning her beating heart slow and cold. Muscles tight with tension she turned to her side to glimpse Sam's shaken face. "He's been shot" she thought collapsing on her knees and landing somehow in to Sam's arms. It was strange how she could feel the pain of the bullet through her back. A hole drilled right across her heart. Sam was crouching in front of her now, his blurry image one of utter fear and pleading.

"Grace, keep your eyes open, Grace!" he begged

"Sam..Sam..My Sam" she whispered hoarsely, a sudden relief of a realization that it was her and not Sam who had been shot.

Her head spun and her body felt like lead as Sam threw her over his shoulder and walked ahead. His steps were awkward, stumbling now and then as though his legs were giving away. In the piercing cold, she thought she heard Sam moan in pain. A low growl, sounds of cracking and molding bones, muscles tearing away within the body. Sam was turning. Grace wanted to shut her ears to his painful groans and quiet howls as much as she longed for him to stop and rest. She knew the unbearable pain that consumed him at the moment but words wouldn't form in her mouth. Suddenly she felt her body slipping, still she clinged on desperately as she felt herself surrendering to the unconsciousness claiming her.

A few moments later, a beautiful pale moon shone from behind the clouds. A perfectly shaped full moon high up in the sky looking smug. Tears, salt crusted tears sent some warmth to Grace's face. Her heavy eyes took every ounce of energy to open. She froze as few more gunshots sounded in the air and tried desperately to shout for Sam. Suddenly she felt something warm and soft soothing her face. She looked up to meet those familiar and sad yellow eyes .She wasn't scared or angry, only daggers of guilt stabbed her already wounded heart at the thought of leaving Sam alone. He was a wolf now, looking at her longingly the way he always had from her backyard. For a second she was back to the little girl lying in the snow staring into Sam for the first time. The same bloody angel. And for one last time before her eyes shut she watched the winter skies grow grey as she heard Sam's mournful and excruciating howl.


End file.
